Love is Pain and Pleasure
by Kawaii-Chi
Summary: sorry everyone, i have an important announcement, please read chapter 7 arigato
1. Assuptions

Author's Notes: Hi! Chi here! This is my first time on ff, and yes yes I read all of the rules and regulations --; anyways... so the story will begin with a typical day ( to me )

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Inuyasha, if I did, why would I be writing here if I did? oO Well I do however own Strawberri PassionZ shampoo (not sold in stores ^-^)

((--)) indicates author's comment

~*~o^^o~*~ indicates change in setting

~*~(^^)~*~ indicates change in time

(")~~~(")~~~(^"^) indicates end of chapter (dancing chicken!)

WARNING: RATED R FOR LANGUAGE AND LEMON CONTENT (soon ^.-)

Enjoy...

It was another day and another sit......

"SIT!!!"

-wham!-

"You bitch!"

And with that, Kagome stormed off, red with anger and embarrassment.

Inuyasha had just embarrassed Kagome by asking her why she had smelled bad and that Kikyo would have kept cleaner then her "_Gezze... what crawled up her but? and why did I say that Kikyo would have kept cleaner?" _ Inuyasha mentally slapped himself _"things always come out wrong with her" _ Inuyasha sighed and went after the overly flushed Kagome who was running towards the Bone Eater's Well. He jumped in front of her and she stopped surprised.

"What do you want?" Kagome asked

"What do YOU want? All I did was tell you that you smelled." Inuyasha said matter-of-factly, and then quickly added "and you are not going."

"Yeah, you said that in front of Sango, Miroku and Shippo." Kagome implied.

"Feh. and why were you going home?" Inuyasha quickly brushed it off.

"Because I 'smell'" Kagome said curtly.

"Take a swim in the river then." Inuyasha simply stated.

" Ha! and let that hentai peek on me then attack me AGAIN?" 

"Ok. Calm down, I'll keep him away."

Kagome eyed him, decided to give up and let out a "whatever" and headed back toward Kaede's hut to retrieve her clothes. When she did she went to the river this time with Shippo and Sango.

"Why is he always doing that to me?" Kagome thought aloud

"Well you know him, he always does that Kagome-chan" Sango answered 

"I know, but it's so embarrassing!" Kagome said while removing her clothes from her body.

Shippo copied and said "You don't need him Kagome, just forget him, he always does that to you."

Kagome sighed and went into the river to wash up. She used her Strawberri PassionZ shampoo and conditioner. Sango didn't want to use it an preferred the natural herbs that the normally used on her hair. Shippo sat on Kagome's lap as she rubbed his hair with her shampoo and carefully washed it out. Shippo liked this shampoo a lot cause he thought he smelled like Kagome (which was very pleasant). Shippo purred which made Kagome and Sango giggle wildly.

~*~o^^o~*~

Kagome's midnight black hair filled with bubbles looked kawaii ((Chi; hmm... I wonder where that thought came from *coughinuyashacough* ^.- umm... omg! hentai! hehe)) He didn't usually do this but with the hentai knocked out, and all this giggling going on he wanted to know what they were doing, so watched ((Chi; I wonder what THAT means)) Kagome was gorgeous "_Wow... Kagome's so... cute.... where did THAT come from?? she is not cute... she's just... um... cute? no! you can't deny it. I just DID. whatever you know she's cute. ok whatever!"_ Inuyasha had enough of his conscience so decided that the monk must be awakening in a minute so headed back.

~*~o^^o~*~ 

Inuyasha was sitting on a tree branch near Kaede's hut where a lecherous Miroku was tied to the tree, begging to be let free.

"Too bad Hoshi, we're back and done cleaning" Sango said from behind, where she was walking with the miko with a kitsune in her arms.

The sweet scent of strawberry fill Inuyasha's lungs. She smelt so... yummy... and what is this? The lil PUP had her scent aroma on him?!? AND he was cuddling her chest AND rubbing his head on her breasts?!? Inuyasha let out a low growl of jealousy directed at the little fox.

"ehhh.. Kagome! he's gonna attack me!" Shippo whined, and in return to Inuyasha Kagome glared at him "What's YOU'RE deal?"

"Feh." Inuyasha turned his head and stuck his nose in the air "_Is she still mad at me because of what I said? it wasn't a big deal really..."_

Kagome caught his worried face when he was off guard and felt a little better knowing that he was sorry but didn't want to show it. "Inuyasha..." she said in a voice only audible for Inuyasha

His ears twitched and he turned his head slightly to see what Kagome wanted, but she only looked at the yelling Sango and the red faced monk, like she didn't say anything and she did it again without moving her lips "Inuyasha..." ((Chi; teasing him now eh? how naughty Kagome hehe)) He stared at her lips, those luscious lips he longed for, with a confused look on his face. She shot a smile at him letting him know she wasn't mad anymore and he sighed inwardly in relief. 

~*~(^^)~*~

They group sat around, bored as hell, wondering when the next shard would come up so they could have another adventure.

Inuyasha was up in his tree taking a nap. ((Chi; Inuyasha? sleeping? wow)) Sango was holding a little sleeping kitsune in her arm with her Kirara snoozing beside her. The monk was talking with Kaede about herbs and healing spells. The reincarnated miko sat a bit further away from the group thinking to herself.

__

"I wonder if Inuyasha even cares about me... he is always making fun and mocking me. Hojo is much nicer than him. Then Why do I like Inuyasha better then I like Hojo? ah! I'm so confused. Well I should try and push myself away from Inuyasha since Kikyo is the only one he sees... I can't love him, it would hurt too much to see him with Kikyo, heck, it would hurt (not that it doesn't) just seeing Kikyo." Kagome sighs "_yep. ok. it's final, no more Inuyasha lovin any more! Boy, is it going to be hard keeping myself away from him. I should try being cold, that might help." _Kagome sighs once again and now the hanyou awoke at this.

"What are you sighing about woman?" Inuyasha spat out, clearly annoyed

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Kagome shot out a glare to Inuyasha, noticing his annoyance, and making it clear she was too.

__

"What? she's mad again? but, how?" " Feh. Like anyone would want to know." Inuyasha retorted

"Then why'd you ask, dog?" ((Chi; oooo! point for Kagome!))

Inuyasha was surprised the surprise quickly turned into anger "What did you call me wench?"

"With THOSE ears I thought you would have heard, I said 'Then why'd you ask, dog?'"

"grrr..." Inuyasha let out a growl.

Kagome simply said one word, but with emphasis ^.-

"SIT."

(")~~~(")~~~(^"^)

Chi; soooo how'd you like it? I hope it was good! this is not my first time writing an anime fic, but my first time posting one, ne wayz... now I need you all to do some thing for me; direct your mouse's arrow down to the very bottom left of this window and click SUBMIT (review! please!) I want to know your thoughts, flames, complements, ideas, I'm open to ne thing! well.. ja!


	2. Kagome and Inuyasha's fight

Author's Notes; Hey peoples! I'm back! Thank you people who submitted a review to me! Reviews are always welcome. Yes I think that Kagome's being stoOpid too, at the same level as Inuyasha hehehe. This chapter is going to be... well... dramatic and kinda boring, but in a fluffy way!

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Inuyasha, if I did, why would I be writing here if I did? oO Well I do however own Strawberri PassionZ shampoo (not sold in stores ^-^)

((--)) indicates author's comment

~*~o^^o~*~ indicates change in setting

~*~(^^)~*~ indicates change in time

(")~~~(")~~~(^"^) indicates end of chapter (dancing chicken!)

WARNING: RATED R FOR LANGUAGE AND LEMON CONTENT (soon ^.-)

Enjoy...

Previous Chapter: 

"What are you sighing about woman?" Inuyasha spat out, clearly annoyed

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Kagome shot out a glare to Inuyasha, noticing his annoyance, and making it clear she was too.

__

"What? she's mad again? but, how?" " Feh. Like anyone would want to know." Inuyasha retorted

"Then why'd you ask, dog?" ((Chi; oooo! point for Kagome!))

Inuyasha was surprised the surprise quickly turned into anger "What did you call me wench?"

"With THOSE ears I thought you would have heard, I said 'Then why'd you ask, dog?'"

"grrr..." Inuyasha let out a growl.

Kagome simply said one word, but with emphasis ^.-

"SIT."

~*~(^^)~*~

Kagome was back in her time the same day that night sitting on her bed and was thinking a lot to herself "_How do you tell the one you love goodbye for good. . .? or even know if you should. . .? and how do you say the words you thought you never could. . ." _Kagome was now silently crying over her how her strong love for Inuyasha had to be left and forgotten. "_How can love consist of pain and pleasure at the same time? Pain in knowing that your love for another is unrequited and pleasure in just being near that love. . . arg! Love is so confusing! How can Love hurt and feel so good at the same time? I have to let go, I have to stop loving Inuyasha before I hurt more and more." _

Kagome got up and stretched. She yawned and laid down on her bed and just before closing her salty filled eyes said:

"I love you... Inuyasha"

That was the last time she would say it. . .

Little did Kagome know she was being watched by a pair of golden eyes. Inuyasha climbed through the window and squatted on the ground so his face was level to the storm blue eyes in which were now shut. "_She's so beautiful. . . and she said she loved me. . . if she does love me then why am I afraid of telling her? And why did she use the 's' word on me if she does?! Oi..." _Inuyasha sighed "_I don't know how she does it but, she makes me happy, sad, aggravated, (not to mention aroused) NO she doesn't (you know she does, then is there another Kagome that you know?) no (then who was the Kagome you were calling for the other night at the river? In the middle of the night? Bare-naked? Mast-) SHUT UP!!! ok. . . she does. . ." _((Chi; wow, he loses to Kagome AND his conscience hehehe))

Kagome stirred a bit in her sleep, and then shot her eyes open when she felt a warm breath on her neck. She sat up quickly and moved back defensively and then finally noticed who it was.

"Inu--" Kagome paused "_what the HELL is he doing in my room?!?!" _ "What are you doing here Inuyasha?"

"I- I don't know..." Inuyasha started "I guess... I was just... worried... as all.."

"W-worried? Why?" That was unexpected

__

"Now's your chance Inu! Tell her how you feel!!!!" "I- after you used the 's' word on me- I- I don't know... I guess I wanted to make sure you didn't hate me or anything..." A blush crept over his back and he looked at the ground as if it was made of diamond 

Kagome raised an eyebrow while looking at Inuyasha weird "What is that supposed to mean? I'm not important to you after all, neither am I anything more then a shard detector, ne?"

Inuyasha shot his head up like a bullet "What are you talking about not important? Where did you get THAT idea?!"

"Well isn't it obvious?" Kagome put her hands on her hips "You're always making fun of and picking on me! You don't care how I feel--" "_Here goes" "_I don't even know why I even go to that wretched time of yours! Why should I help someone as rude, bitchy and as fucked up as a bastard like you?!? What do I get in doing THAT?!" ((Chi; ouch! Kagome! That is not nice! well I guess it's ME that's not nice for making her do that --;)) Tears were building up in the miko in training's angry eyes when she put her head down and as a heart attack creeping up on the hanyou's heart.

Inuyasha walked up to Kagome slowly and stood in front of her, for a bit inhaling her sweet strawberry scent, hoping it would help him the conquest in looking for an answer. He couldn't find the words but instead found an action: her took her chin into his hands and looked into her eyes... it seemed as if there was a storm going on, the clouds and salty rain was mixed together with a few thunderbolts as her face was lifted ((Chi; for those of you on the slow side; clouds- storm blue eyes, salty rain-tears, thunderbolts- surprise ^^))

__

There was nothing to say, the day, she left, just fill the soothe gaze full of regret, Looking for some place to ease the pain. Then like an answered prayer, I turned around and found you there

Now I don't understand what I'm going through there must be a plan that led me to you, Its has to hurt just disappear in every moment that you aren't near. . . ((Chi; Azn Dreamers, some of the lyrics)) 

"You're an idiot Kag. . . you have no idea how wrong you are. . . I love you. . . I love you very much"

With that finally said, Inuyasha kissed her, kissed her very tenderly. It was like a waterfall coming right from the eyes of the beholder. She closed her eyes enjoying the moment she would never forget. Then...

*SLAP!*

"Who do you think you are?!?!" Kagome screamed

I don't want to hear the words. . .

"Wh-" "_Oh kami-sama please don't let my love for this girl be unrequited!"_

"You think you can just walk in here, and when you know someone is mad at you, you can go and play with their feelings?!"

The tears won't stop. . .

"I don't even know why I loved you in the first place! I hate it when you lie to me! Why don't you go back with Kikyo!" ((Chi; whoa... Kagome chill! Gezze, what a spaz ~.~))

I'm afraid of being hurt. . .

"What are you on about?!?! I HATE Kikyo!! It's you I love not her! I can't believe you even thought of that!! And why the hell would I kiss you if I really didn't feel that way?!" ((Chi; *gestures hands towards Inu* Point-Inuyasha))

"I-I don't know! But I know that you don't really love me! If you really do, then why do you always make fun of me?!" ((Chi; ooo difficult question asked!))

"Because I'm afraid!!"

"Of WHAT?!"

"Of being denied from the woman I really love!! I did that, because I don't know how to show my feelings, and I'm afraid that if I do I will just be refused by you, so hid it best I could!!" Inuyasha panted out of amount of air being used. "I did it so you wouldn't find out. . . so I wouldn't be left alone knowing that you didn't love me back... but I regret kissing you 'cause now I know that you don't want to love me anymore..."

My heart is in agony. . . 

"Inuyasha... do you know why I didn't want to love you? because I thought that you didn't love me and that it would be best if I just left and Kikyo to be together. The best way was to push you away from me." 

It aches when I see you. . .

" I love you Inuyasha. . . I-I just want to see you happy" It seemed as though Kagome's tears were never ending. Inuyasha saw this and stepped closer to her.

He held her face in his clawed hands and brought his face closer to hers. Then Inuyasha began to lick. He licked her tears away. ((Chi; HA! you thought he was gonna kiss her again eh? It will come soon enough hehehe)) Kagome was taken by surprise, but then just relaxed into Inuyasha and closed her eyes. She calmed herself as Inuyasha picked her up and lay her on the bed. He laid next to her and wrapped his fragile love in his warm arms.

Kagome was all tired from the yelling, crying, and confusion. And right before she fell asleep in her savior of loneliness' embrace and said for one time and the same line to come in the future many times:

"I love you Inuyasha. . ."

Inuyasha smiled "I love you too Kagome. . ." He kisses her forehead and fell asleep holding his fragile love in his arms...

(")~~~(")~~~(^"^)

Chi; yay!!! chapter 2 is DONE!!! Well I hope none of you think this is the end of the story, because it is FAR from the end ^.-. newayz, thank you all for the wonderful reviews once again. I know that my chapters so far have been short, so I will try and make them longer and more enjoyable! Well... ja! 

Love Always,

Chi

xoxo


	3. I'm with stoOpid

Author's Notes: Konichiwo!!! Arigato gozimasen for all of the reviews!!! I am ever grateful for each and every one of them =) Well just for you all to know, the more reviews I get, the more flattered I am, and the quicker the updates are hehehe! ^.^ I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, I was going to wait until the third chapter to get them together, but eh... and a good song to listen to while reading this chapter is: Noriyuki Iwadare- Eternal Blue (Rondo of Light). It's a song off of a game heh T.T; Aki is Kagome's mother (her name takes too much effort to spell) well, see you at the bottom! Ja!

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Inuyasha, if I did, why would I be writing here if I did? oO Well I do however own Strawberri PassionZ shampoo (not sold in stores ^-^)

((--)) indicates author's comment

~*~o^^o~*~ indicates change in setting

~*~(^^)~*~ indicates change in time

(")~~~(")~~~(^"^) indicates end of chapter (dancing chicken!)

WARNING: RATED R FOR LANGUAGE AND LEMON CONTENT (soon ^.-) also in this chapter, a lot of warm cuddly fluff will be floating about in every scene hehe ;)

Enjoy...

Previous Chapter: 

" I love you Inuyasha. . . I-I just want to see you happy" it seemed as though Kagome's tears were never ending. Inuyasha saw this and stepped closer to her.

He held her face in his clawed hands and brought his face closer to hers. Then Inuyasha began to lick. He licked her tears away. Kagome was taken by surprise, but then just relaxed into Inuyasha and closed her eyes. She calmed herself as Inuyasha picked her up and lay her on the bed. He laid next to her and wrapped his fragile love in his warm arms.

Kagome was all tired from the yelling, crying, and confusion. And right before she fell asleep in her savior of loneliness' embrace and said for one time and the same line to come in the future many times:

"I love you Inuyasha. . ."

Inuyasha smiled "I love you too Kagome. . ." He kisses her forehead and fell asleep holding his fragile love in his arms...

~*~(^^)~*~

The warm sun shines into the love filled room as the soft scent of sakura flows through the window carried by a warm gentle breeze. ((Chi; Imagery peoples, so imagine a perfect spring morning ^.-)) Kagome awakes to the warm sunshine coming down on her and another warm feeling next to her. She looks and sees a kawaii little puppy (or half demon, hanyou, dog/human person, etc, whichever you prefer).

"_Oh yeah..." _Kagome smiles to herself as she recalls the events of the night before. She kisses Inuyasha cheek and nuzzles her face into his neck, as she inhales his scent. Inuyasha unconsciously puts his arm around her shoulders and moves to his side to face and hold her. Kagome blushes slightly.

"_I could get used to this."_ she giggles a little as Inu's ear twitches and his slight snoring is interrupted. Inuyasha's eyes flutter open as he sees his, HIS, Kagome giggling and yawns.

"And what are we laughing about, now mate?" the hanyou smiles "_Mate... I like that word"_

"At how cute you are when you're asleep" Kagome reaches her hand up rubs his ear and smiles back.

Inu blushes a bit but then begins to purr. He moves his head up to her hand like a cat does and lets out a little moan "mmm... that feels ni~ce Kagome. . ."

"I know hehe" 

Inuyasha moves his face quickly to Kagome's and kisses her passionately. She blinks a bit out of surprise but then returns the kiss back just as passionately. Inuyasha's tongue caresses Kagome's lips back and forth, begging for permission to enter. Permission granted. His tongue darts in and he begins his exploration of this sweet, delicious, oh-so-satisfying taste of his love's mouth. He couldn't get enough of her. His hands roamed all over her body, they moved down her back and rubbed her *ahem..assCOUGH HACK ^.-*

Kagome is on the same mission to remember and basically memorize every curve and tooth in his mouth. Her tongue feels it's way around and reaches Inu's fangs. _"Oh Kami-sama how his fangs turn me on..." _Her tongue moves up and down his fangs and then eventually a Battle Between The Tongues is irrupted. Kagome smiles as her tongue begins to lose. She rolls over and pins Inuyasha to the bed and giggles into the kiss.

Inuyasha tickles Kagome and laughter fills the room. Kag tries to get his hands away from her so her laughter would quiet down. It didn't work. Inu rolls over so her is on top of Kag still tickling her and he smiles. Kagome's head hangs over the side of the bed as her laughter would not stop, and her attempts to get Inu to stop fail.

Mrs.Hiragashi walks into the room to what was wrong. ((Chi; 'Wrong'. HA! What a word. ^.-)) 

"Oh my." is what she first said out of complete surprise. Kagome looks up(or down, or what ever you do when you look at someone upside down), sees her mom and blushes furiously. Inuyasha notices Aki for the first time and the same color of Kagome creeps over his face. "umm..."

Aki laughs and says "Am I interrupting anything?" o_O "_Finally, I thought this day would never come with how their attitudes are" _

Kagome sits up quickly and Inuyasha clears his throat.

"Well breakfast is ready for you." Aki begins to leave but then turns around just remembering something. "Ah yes, your grandfather, Souta and I are going to be out for the day ok?" She kisses her daughter, messes Inu's hair and leaves toward the van where she is expected. When Inu and Kag heard the van pull out, the tickle war continued. Kagome slipped out of Inuyasha's grasp and ran into the bathroom.

She locked the door and laughed in triumph "ha ha! Well don't come in I'm going to take a shower ok?" When she didn't hear anything she opened the door. Inuyasha came flying in tackling Kagome to the floor.

"Gotcha!" Inu began tickling Kag again.

"Inuyasha! ahh! I have to haha take a hehe shower! hahaha" Kagome said between giggles and 'haha's

"Not without me you aren't" Inu smirked as he saw Kagome blush.

"Fine" She smiles and begins to undress ((Chi; oooOoooOooo! This is gonna be kinky ^.~))

Inuyasha stares at her skin revealing body as his 'little man' 'buffs up' ((Chi; If ya know what I mean *wink, wink*)). Kagome turns a shade of red, that no person thought was possible might I add, and turns around to hide her body that was being starred at. Inu quickly undresses and then slowly walks up behind Kagome taking a deep breath. He puts his arms around her waist and nuzzles her neck. His tongue comes out and he licks her neck gently, now gaining the knowledge of Kagome's sensitive spot. Kagome moans a bit at his licks and also at his arousal against the bottom of her back. 

Kagome walks out of Inu's embrace and turns on the shower. She walks in behind the curtain. Inuyasha, unsure of what to do just stands there. Kagome's hand pops out and her finger gestures for Inuyasha to follow, he did and stepped into the shower.

"Wow Kagome! I never knew you had a waterfall in your house!"

Kagome giggles at his interpretation of a shower nozzle and says "Silly is just a shower nozzle, water comes out and you can control the temperature of it."

"Wow..." Inuyasha stands looking at it in awe.

Kagome pulls Inu close as the water pours down on them.

~*~(^^)~*~

After the soap playing, hair washing, water splashing, and changing was over they ate, packed Kagome's yellow bag and headed towards the Bone Eater's Well.

Inuyasha and Kagome were walking hand in hand with the yellow bag being held by Inuyasha.

"Just wait till Miroku sees us hehehe" Kagome said

"And Sango? It'll be a riot" Inuyasha laughed "_And Shippo, he's gonna be so jealous that I smell like Kagome" _((Chi; he means Kagome's Strawberri PassionZ shampoo hehe ^^)) Inuyasha smirked after that thought as he held Kagome when they went through the well.

"Kagome!!!" Kagome was tackled to the ground right after she got out of the well.

"Haha! Why hello there Shippo-chan!" Kagome smiled down at her little adopted kitsune.

"I thought you weren't gonna come back! Inuyasha's so mean!..." *sniff sniff* Shippo sniffled the air then gasped. "Hey! That's not fair! I want to smell like Kagome!!"

"Too bad little fox, You can only smell like her if you--"

"You can Shippo, just use my shampoo ((Chi; Strawberri PassionZ is not sold in stores ^.-)) But it's Inuyasha that brought me back right?" Kagome cut in, giving credit to Inuyasha.

The kawaii little fox yokai thought for a moment "Well I _guess _so."

"So, why don't you go and give him a hug of thanks?"

"Ewe! No!" the kitsune cried out. And a growl could be heard from the hanyou standing behind the miko.

The monk and yokai-exterminator caught up with them and looked at the scene before them. They were fighting again *sigh*.

Sango ran up and hugged Kagome. "Welcome back Ka-chan!"

"Thank you" *smile*

"Welcome back Lady Kagome." Miroku said politely getting closer to Kagome. His hand was lurking closer to her bottom without her noticing with the closed eyes and smiling directed at the monk. But fortunately a certain hanyou noticed this and grabbed his hand, growling.

"Don't. Even. THINK. About it perv. Only I'M allowed to do that"

"Ah! Ok ok!... wait... only you?" Miroku raised an eyebrow.

Inuyasha put his arm around Kagome. "What? Do you think I would let anyone ELSE touch MY mate?" Kagome blushed at this and searched for Sango's reaction. Surprised/happy. Yup. Miroku just stared, then his stare turned into a perverted one. He nudged Inuyasha with his elbow;

"So how was the magik last night eh?" ((Chi; *sigh* what a hentai... He should know better, I'm doing that LATER, geeze ~.~ umm... heheh ^^;;))

The hanyou let out a growl but then it was suddenly cut off by a gust of wind. He sniffed the air for his answer and got it.

"Grr... Kouga... BASTARD!! SHOW YOURSELF!!!!!!!"

"Heh... aren't you lucky to have a dog nose. I've come for my woman." He commented.

Inuyasha smirked and held Kagome in front of him, wrapping her arms around her chest and waist (one arm around each ^.-) then licking and nibbling on her neck, then shot a glance to see the expression on his face. Shock. Just what Inu wanted.

"Kagome is mine you damn wolf-- isn't that right mate...?" Inuyasha breathed into Kagome's ear, which sent aroused chills down her back.

"uh..huh" was all Kagome managed to say in her heated state.

Kouga growled...

(")~~~(")~~~(^"^)

oooo What is Kouga gonna DO?! Find out next time on... Love is Pain and Pleasure

Chi; yay!!! chapter 3 is DONE!!! I know I know! I'm a little perv- just like my Miroku here!

Miroku; Hello! ^-^

Chi; anyways *says while the monk move his hands toward my ass*

*SMACK PUNCH KICK the monk is on the ground and Chi puts her foot on him*

Chi; I'll try and update real soon! But remember, the more reviews, the quicker the update! I'll see you all next time! Ja!

Love Always,

Chi

xoxo


	4. The short yet painful fight

Author's Notes: Hello! Chi is back!! Yes I know that I am spelling stupid wrong, it's just slang-ish how I spell it as all ^.^ Well this chapter is going to be... eto... bloody... but not to worry! No one is going to die! no, Kouga is not going to die ^^ I feel too bad for him to kill him... I'm just going to punish him a bit kk? =) And one more thing, I'm sorry (once again) that this chapter will be short and shitty ^^; I will REALLY try my hardest to make the chapters A LOT longer so please don't kill me I Love You!

Miroku: But Chi~i! *says in a whiney voice*

Chi; yes hun? What is it?

Miroku and Inuyasha together; What about the LEMON???

Chi; don't worry you little horn bags, it'll be the in chapter 5 ^-^

Inuyasha; but I can't WAIT that long

Kagome; well you better or I wont ever kiss you again *said with a LOT of sugar in her voice*

Chi; ooo sweetly said, but VERY sharp and dangerous

Inuyasha; But Kagome!

Kagome; no 'but's *says softly and puts her arms around Inu seductively*

Shippo; *gags* get a room

Sango; *SMACK* Get AWAY from me you hentai!!

Miroku; Awe, c'mon! Just ONE pinch? *gets down on knees begging*

Chi; ooookk... ^^;;; See You At The Bottom!! Ja!

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Inuyasha, if I did, why would I be writing here if I did? oO Well I do however own Strawberri PassionZ shampoo (not sold in stores ^-^)

((--)) indicates author's comment

~*~o^^o~*~ indicates change in setting

~*~(^^)~*~ indicates change in time

(")~~~(")~~~(^"^) indicates end of chapter (dancing chicken!)

WARNING: RATED R FOR LANGUAGE, VIOLENCE (only in some chapters!) AND LEMON CONTENT (soon ^.-heh)

Enjoy...

Previous Chapter:

"So how was the magik last night eh?"

The hanyou let out a growl but then it was suddenly cut off by a gust of wind. He sniffed the air for his answer and got it.

"Grr... Kouga... BASTARD!! SHOW YOURSELF!!!!!!!"

"Heh... aren't you lucky to have a dog nose. I've come for my woman." He commented.

Inuyasha smirked and held Kagome in front of him, wrapping his arms around her chest and waist (one arm around each ^.-) then licking and nibbling on her neck, then shot a glance to see the expression on his face. Shock. Just what Inu wanted.

"Kagome is mine you damn wolf-- isn't that right mate...?" Inuyasha breathed into Kagome's ear, which sent aroused chills down her back.

"uh..huh" was all Kagome managed to say in her heated state.

Kouga growled...

~*~(^^)~*~

"Kagome! How can you let this dog violate you like this?!" Kouga yelled

"I'm sorry Kouga, but you know, I never agreed to be your 'woman' in the first place" Kagome says gently then walking over to Kouga and hugging him sympathetically "But I am one thing Kouga, I'm your friend" Kagome smiles 

Kouga looks at Kagome's eyes then back at Inuyasha "No!! You are MINE no one else's!!!"

"Kouga, I belong to Inuyasha, not y--" Kagome is cut off by a kiss planted on her lips. She broke it then smacked Kouga "Why did you do that?!?! I told you! I'm NOT yours!"

Kagome was then pulled back by two strong arms that belonged to a certain hanyou. He held her in his arms very, VERY, protectively growling.

"How **DARE** you kiss **MY **Kagome!!! You fucking whore" Inuyasha let out a deadly, deep, skin-crawling growl. ((Chi; eeks! )) He turns Kagome around, kisses her, and then picks her up and jumps over to Sango and Shippo ((note; NOT Miroku hehe)) and says:

"Do NOT let her interfere." Then walks off towards Kouga, un-sheathing his tetsusaiga. "You are going to regret even meeting my Kagome you worthless--" Inuyasha swings his sword at Kouga "WOLF!!"

Kouga dodges it and does a flip and lands behind Inu. He swings his claws at Inu but Inu turns around and uses the tetsusaiga to block his attack.

Inuyasha turns the sword 90 degrees lifts it to cut Kouga. The wolf reaction was slow compared to the attack but got away with his life and a deep cut on his right shoulder.

"A little slow there, wolf?" Inuyasha grinned.

"Inuyasha stop it!! Just let him leave!!" Kagome pleaded being held back by Sango.

"I'm sorry love, I just need to teach him a lesson in not to touch another person's mate"

"Grr.. you bastard..." Kouga swings his claws at Inuyasha furiously and blindly missing each time.

With Inuyasha strong desire to protect his mate, he has gotten stronger and fast just to do so. Inuyasha charged at Kouga dropping his sword "I don't need the tetsusaiga to protect my mate all I need are my" he swings at Kouga giving him new scars to mourn over "Claws!"

Kouga cries in agony as blood flies in all directions. He jumps back holding his injured arm.

"Inuyasha! He's already hurt enough! Lets forget this and go!" Kagome begged seeing the poor yokai being beaten half to death, she felt sympathy for him, he could never win. Inuyasha ignored the miko, his woman was kissed by another man unwillingly and he wasn't going to let him go so easily.

"You're going to pay you worthless hanyou!!"

"No, it's YOU that is paying you damn bitch."

Inuyasha beats Kouga to a bloody pulp while getting a bit bloody himself.

"Inuyasha SIT!!" Kagome yelled out

With that advantage Kouga ran off saying this to the Kagome kneeling by the unconscious hanyou:

"He has won. I will leave. But if I see him doing anything to offend you I will surly kill him and take you as my own got it?" with that said a gust of wind picks the yokai up and carries him back to his pack.

~*~(^^)~*~

Back at Kaede's hut

"ARG!! DAMN IT! Why did you let him go for Kagome?! I was gonna win!!" yelled an angry hanyou while being bandaged and treated of by his miko.

"You already won Inu, you don't need to kill him you know!" Kagome explained

"You're so mean Inuyasha." implied a little fox sitting next to Kagome.

"I agree with Shippo and Kagome, you injured him enough." Sango said

"And I'm surprised he lived, you didn't need to get THAT mad." Miroku added

"And why NOT?! He kissed you! MY mate!!" Inuyasha retorted putting emphasis on the word 'my'

"Yeah and I slapped him. You know that I don't belong to him, and I never will. Yes I know I'm yours, but just don't kill anybody ok?" Kagome replied.

"Feh" Inuyasha folded his arms.

Kagome sighs and takes out the peroxide "Now hold still, this might sting a bit at first"

"Eh?" Inuyasha turned his head "No! not that stuff! It's like acid!"

"Calm down Inu it will help so you wont get an infection."

"But I always get scratches! This is nothing!"

Kagome gave him a you-better-let-me-do-this-or-I'll-sit-you-again look.

"Ok ok!"

~*~(^^)~*~

After the wounds were cleaned. Kagome started to boil some water for Inuyasha's ramen and the soup that she was making for dinner. It was getting dark out and very quickly.

Sango was keeping Mr. Groper away from her.

Shippo and Kirara were playing.

Kaede was in another town.

All this while Inuyasha was going all flirty on Kagome. He was poking her, licking her neck from time to time. All this was really helping Kagome get more heated then she already was from Inuyasha's whispers into her ears.

"Inuyasha..! Stop it..! I'm trying to cook here" Kagome said blushing and trying her hardest to get Inuyasha to stop.

"Nuh uh" Inuyasha nibbles on Kagome's neck playfully 

"No ra~men then"

"Awe no fair." Inuyasha pouts

"After dinner k hun?"

"Eh?" is all the surprised hanyou could let out.

Kagome kisses him on the nose and winks before returning to her cooking.

Inuyasha blushes a very deep red "_What a tease, just you wait. I'm going to punish you like there's no tomorrow" _((Chi; ooOOoo wonder what THAT means *wink wink*))

Miroku hears all of this and nudges Inuyasha "Can I watch?"

*PUNCH BONK SLAP* @_@ ---- the hentai monk after being hit by not just Sango, but Inuyasha and Kagome too.

"Nani? What's Miroku talkin' bout? Can I watch too?" Shippo asked, clearly unaware of what the dirty monk was talking about.

"Eto... gomen Shippo... demo..." Kagome started

"Sure, if you think you're up to handling us ma--"

Inuyasha was cut of by a*BONK* and a "SIT"

(")~~~(")~~~(^"^)

oo~ooo! You guys wanna read the lemon huh? Well too bad it's in the next chappie! =P I know I know, I'm evil hehehe but you'll all have to wait. And remember, more reviews = the quicker the update!

Inuyasha; EVIL!!!! *cries*

Miroku; YEAH!! And I was gonna read the next chapter on fanfic-- umm... yeah! I feel bad for Inuyasha!

Inuyasha; What. Did. You. Say.

*miroku cowers in fear, Chi comes to the rescue and K.O.s Inu and Ku- Kun (my new nicky for him!)*

Chi; *sigh* horny bums, anyways... I hope you all r&r!! Love ya! Ja!

*Kagome, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, and Kaede laugh at the two unconscious people on the floor*

Love Always,

Chi

xoxo


	5. Easy Squeasy Lemon Peasy

Author's Notes; I'm so sorry I haven't updated!! It must have been torture for you all hehe well anyways; I'm sorry. My computer was really messed up so I had to burn all the stuff on my old computer on a bunch of disks and upload all of it on my new one ^^;;;. Also I read my reviews and thank you oh so much for the treat about sick-ing the chocolate turtles on me Grey Thunder and neko-chan for threatening to use your yokai powers on me ^^; lol! I Love You All for the wonderful (yet threatening, some) reviews!! Well enough torture already too many people are already mad at me! I bet Inuyasha and Miroku are upset too! - -;;

Inuyasha; YES I am!!! How could you! I thought you told me you were going to update the next day! but no~o I had to wait!!!!

Chi; Gomen gomen!! *tries to calm the angry hanyou and get the I've-waited-too-long-for-that-lemon-hoshi away from her*

Chi; aiya!!! GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN HOTONI!!!!!!!!!! Oi.... *sighs*

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Inuyasha, if I did, why would I be writing here if I did? o_O Well I do however own Strawberri PassionZ shampoo (not sold in stores ^-^)and the Enchanted Spring of A Flowing Waterfall (cheesy name I know!)

((--)) indicates author's comment

~*~o^^o~*~ indicates change in setting

~*~(^^)~*~ indicates change in time

(")~~~(")~~~(^"^) indicates end of chapter (dancing chicken!)

WARNING: RATED R FOR LANGUAGE, VIOLENCE (only in some chapters!) AND LEMON CONTENT

This chapter will FINALLY be long and I will not but inserting my "kawaii/funny" comment during the 'lemon' k? ^^

****

THIS IS A LEMON!!!!!! IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO READ IT, READ THE ENDING IT IS IMPORTANT OR YOU WILL NOT UNDERSTAND THE NEXT CHAPTER!

Enjoy...

Previous Chapter:

"After dinner k hun?"

"Eh?" is all the surprised hanyou could let out.

Kagome kisses him on the nose and winks before returning to her cooking.

Inuyasha blushes a very deep red "_what a tease, just you wait. I'm going to punish you like there's no tomorrow" _((Chi; ooOOoo wonder what THAT means *wink wink*))

Miroku hears all of this and nudges Inuyasha "Can I watch?"

*PUNCH BONK SLAP* @_@ ---- the hentai monk after being hit by not just Sango, but Inuyasha and Kagome too.

"Nani? What's Miroku talkin' bout? Can I watch too?" Shippo asked, clearly unaware of what the dirty monk was talking about.

"Eto... gomen Shippo... demo..." Kagome started

"Sure, if you think you're up to handling us ma--"

Inuyasha was cut of by a*BONK* and a "SIT"

~*~(^^)~*~

The calming aroma of sakura was in the darkened land. All was calm and all was were where people are only able to go with eyes shut and body resting. The warm wind warmed all, not to an unbearable state, but where warmth not only warmed your body, but your heart. It was after dinner and Inuyasha was walking with Kagome under the soft moonlight. The light source was in the star filled sky. It was a beautiful night.

Kagome was thinking about how bold she had been about when she had said 'after dinner'. She didn't know why she said it, it was as if it was on instinct. She blushed as she thought about what she really about to do. But she didn't mind. It was with the one she loved.

Inuyasha too was a deep shade of red. _"tonight,"_ he thought _"she will officially be my mate, I will be hers... we can never be separated."_ The hanyou was fairly pleased at Kagome's boldness before dinner, yet still blushed at what he- they were going to do with each other. Inuyasha became more aroused at ideas he had in mind.

Inuyasha's grip tightened a bit on Kagome's hand. The miko looked down at it and at the corner of her eye noticed Inu's heat. Her hand mimicked his and tightened.

"We're here Kagome..." Inuyasha said softly.

It was Beautiful.

It was an opening where a waterfall was right near a hot spring. How was this possible?! This was weird but gorgeous. The soft pedals of the sakura tree flowing all around in the warm breeze.

"I haven't been here in a while. I used to go here when I was younger. It's the Enchanted Spring of A Flowing Waterfall... Kagome?"

It was so true. Kagome was enchanted to this mystical place.

"It's.... beautiful..." Kagome said pausing after each of the two words.

Inuyasha smiled. He had thought that Kagome didn't like it with the lack of words coming from her. He quickly scooped her up in his strong arms and walked over to a comfortable spot in the area.

"You sure this is what you want my love...?" Inuyasha asked

"Why wouldn't I?" Said Kagome seductively

Kagome looks up at him. Inuyasha looks back with golden eyes filled with love and lust. He kisses her. Very gently. 

Kagome gasps for air at the sweetness of the kiss. She kisses back tenderly all the while her hand tangle within his silver hair. The heat between her legs was rising to a very high temperature. She couldn't take it when he moaned into the kiss.

Inuyasha reached down and put his hand up her skirt and on her heat. Then smiled into the kiss when she arched her back as he began to rub. 'uh..' was heard out of the virgin miko and Inuyasha went wild with his arousal. He licked her lips begging for entrance of her sweet caver in which he once explored.

"_No, I must," _ Inuyasha's thought was cut off when he felt a warm hand around his delicate area. _"**control** ... myself... ah...!" _Kagome was now too exploring the hanyou's mouth. She loved it when he moaned. She loved how he, too, was enjoying the pleasure that she was giving him.

Inuyasha was trying hard not to rub too roughly press on Kagome's *ahem* while she was 'stroking' and giving him these pleasurable strokes. When Kagome was about to start a pumping motion upon his *ahem*, he flipped her over with one quick movement and now was on top of her. He looked down to see that the same glimmer of love and lust in his eyes were reflected among hers.

"Kimo wa aishiteru Kagome-chan..."

Kagome smiles "Aishiteru Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha once again began to kiss her. But before it could get too deep he began to just lick her lips. Kagome, very horny, licked his tongue back and the Battle of The Tongues once again emerged but Inuyasha retreated and began licking around her face; up to her eyes, around her lips, across her chin, and down to her collarbone. His hands worked wonders on her clothed breasts while he nipped and licked Kagome's ears. This sent a shiver of pleasure down Kagome's neck to her back to her toes as well as a fairly loud (and sexy) moan from her.

Inuyasha chuckles and begins to remove Kagome's clothes with his teeth. Kagome lifted a bit so that Inu could remove her skirt. Kagome now lay there on the soft grass with only a bra and her panties on. She blushes and squirms a little under Inuyasha's gaze (stare). 

"Now what about YOUR clothes? It's not fair if only I'M naked you know!" Kagome said playfully

"Well I took off your clothes, now you have to take off mine." Inuyasha says matter-of-factly with a big fat grin on his face

"Oh, so that's how it is now eh?" Kagome asked with an eyebrow raised

"Yup!"

Kagome smiles and rolls over so she is once again on top of Inuyasha. She licks his lips teasingly while untying his haori. 

"Stop, teasing, me, Kag..."

Kagome smirks and grabs his manhood gently "No". She was sort of surprised, he was kinda... well big, not kinda but he WAS big. She hears yet, another, very sexy moan from Inuyasha.

He couldn't handle it, she was teasing him and he didn't like it, his yokai was going to come out soon if he didn't get what he wanted, and soon.

Kagome took off his pants and gently caressed every curve of his strong body. He was gorgeous. And sexy. And strong. And loving. And he was all hers.

Inuyasha had enough he flipped Kagome over quickly, as to not hurt her, and took of her panties and attempted to take off her bra. He didn't know how so just ripped it off with his claws. But then he re-thought about it. _I'll just wait a little longer. I want our first time to have as much passion as love..."_

His hands roamed everywhere, (quote "EVERYWHERE"). Then he began licking Kagome's neck. She tasted wonderful. He loved her so much. He began to go lower, down her neck, and around her breast. He suckled one and worked on the other gently with his other hand. He felt his arousal go harder when she said "Ah.." and moaned into his ear.

She began to rub his ear and Inuyasha purred. Kagome giggles. Then suddenly Inuyasha sat up.

It was time.

Inuyasha kissed her and said "Are you sure now?" He knew for sure that he was. When he saw Kagome smile, he puts on such a silly grin that it made Kagome giggle some more. Inuyasha kisses Kagome's tummy then he positions himself. Inuyasha smelt a little fear from Kagome, he looks at her as if to ask permission to do so. Inuyasha was a little surprised when Kagome pushed Inuyasha forward, but then went in. 

The got through about an inch and looked at Kagome. She nodded and soon the barrier marking her virginity was broken. Kagome winced at the pain as tears came out of her eyes.

Inuyasha, very worriedly asked "Kagome, maybe we should stop." he didn't want to hurt her.

"N-no, It-it's alright, it just hurts a little." Kagome gave Inuyasha a reassuring smile and started a pumping motion. Inuyasha gladly went along with this and soon the repetitive pushing was assigned.

Kagome arched her back. It hurt a little at first, but now it felt very good.

After a few minutes of rocking, sweating, moaning, and pleasure. Inuyasha felt his climax coming on, he looked at Kagome and saw that she too was awaiting it. Inuyasha thrust his *ahem* into her fast and quick a few more times and a very loud moan was heard from him as Kagome yelled his name. Inuyasha and Kagome were in pure ecstasy.

Inuyasha collapses next to Kagome with his arm around her waist. Breathing heavily, Inuyasha pulled Kagome on top of him and kissed her. "So how'd you like it love?"

"Wonderful" Kagome kisses Inuyasha back and yawns "amazing..."

Kagome cuddles into Inuyasha's chest and falls asleep, as does Inuyasha.

~*~(^^)~*~

It was now morning and the bright loving sun shone warmly upon the couple in the Enchanted Spring Of a Flowing Waterfall. Inuyasha had been up for a while now but didn't want this wonderful morning to pass by too quickly. He looked down at the sleeping miko at his side and kissed her head. Kagome stirred a bit and awoke to a sweet smile, she returned it with a beautiful, angel, sweeter smile.

"Good morning sleepy head" Inuyasha says

"Why good morning Inu-chan" Kagome says happily.

Something had been on Inuyasha's mind "Ummm... Kagome?"

"Yes hun?" 

"Why, um, why do you smell like blood?" Inuyasha said anxiously, he wanted to know if she was hurt at all from last night.

Kagome laughed "Because you took my virginity mate."

__

"Ah... 'mate' what a wonderful word" "Oh... ok"

"Well, do you want to take a bath before we head back? I feel kinda sticky."

"From all the sweating you were doing I'd say you would." Inu said with a smirk on his face

"And what about you? YOU did as much as I did."

Inuyasha chuckled and said "You smell nice Kagome"

"I smell like you eating strawberries hahaha"

"I know, that why you smell nice" While Kagome was giggling Inuyasha picked up the naked miko and said "Which one? Hot spring or waterfall?"

" I think the hot spring would be nice."

"Ok." Inuyasha stepped into the hot spring and began washing Kagome ((Chi; naw ime not gunna get into da kinkyness dat u all lub ^.~))

~*~(^^)~*~

After the kinky bath in the hot spring. Inuyasha picked Kagome up and threw her into the small spring under the water fall.

"INUYASHA!!!! IT'S COLD!!!!" Kagome yelled out. She didn't like going in cold water after a hot bath.

While Inuyasha was leaning over the edge laughing evilly at Kagome, Kagome got an idea ((Chi; uh oh ^.~)). 

"Inuyasha?" Kagome started seductively "Can you come in? I fell a little, embarrassed being here _all _alone, with you just standing there watching me..."

Inuyasha blinked "_Damn it! why does she have to act this sexy? she knows that I'm going to give in" _Inuyasha gave in and waded into the water. A nice cold splash greeted him with lots of laughs.

"Oh, are you going to get it." Inuyasha sent a huge wave of water at Kagome. They both played and laughed, but little did they know... they were being watched by two pairs of eyes.

"Should we?" The female voice asked.

"Lets let them enjoy this while they can." the male voice answered.

(")~~~(")~~~(^"^)

Chi; Dum dum DUM! Uh oh, cliffie! Heeheehee! I'm evil!! And remember, more reviews = quicker updates! Sorry once again for the wait, I got a new computer now, so I'll try to update as soon as possible!

Miroku; Thank you soo much Chi! I love you!!

Chi; haha love ya too *huggles Shippo in her arms* Well got to go!! Ja!


	6. Families and love

Author's Notes; Yay! Chapter 6 is up!! Thank you all for the reviews, and I know some of you have given up on me so I will try to update sooner!

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Inuyasha, if I did, why would I be writing here if I did? o_O Well I do however own Strawberri PassionZ shampoo (not sold in stores ^-^)and the Enchanted Spring of A Flowing Waterfall (cheesy name I know!)

((--)) indicates author's comment

~*~o^^o~*~ indicates change in setting

~*~(^^)~*~ indicates change in time

(")~~~(")~~~(^"^) indicates end of chapter (dancing chicken!)

WARNING: RATED R FOR LANGUAGE, VIOLENCE (only in some chapters!) FLUFF AND LEMON CONTENT

Enjoy...

Previous Chapter:

After the kinky bath in the hot spring. Inuyasha picked Kagome up and threw her into the small spring under the waterfall.

"INUYASHA!!!! IT'S COLD!!!!" Kagome yelled out. She didn't like going in cold water after a hot bath.

While Inuyasha was leaning over the edge laughing evilly at Kagome, Kagome got an idea ((Chi; uh oh ^.~)). 

"Inuyasha?" Kagome started seductively "Can you come in? I fell a little, embarrassed being here _all _alone, with you just standing there watching me..."

Inuyasha blinked "_Damn it! why does she have to act this sexy? She knows that I'm going to give in" _Inuyasha gave in and waded into the water. A nice cold splash greeted him with lots of laughs.

"Oh, now you're going to get it." Inuyasha sent a huge wave of water at Kagome. They both played and laughed, but little did they know... two pairs of eyes were watching them.

"Should we?" The female voice asked.

"Let's let them enjoy this while they can." the male voice answered.

~*~(^^)~*~

Inuyasha and Kagome played in the water, which was being reflected by the warm sun without noticing the two figures standing in the shadows.

"Now." the male voice said.

~*~o^^o~*~ 

"Eh? Nani?" Shippo awoke seeing that no one was in there and panicked. But then noticed the sleeping Kirara at his side so did the same and went back to sleep.

~*~o^^o~*~ 

The monk and yokai exterminator popped out and started to scream like mad men, jumping around, making faces, and swinging there arms in the air wildly.

"Ahhhh!!!!!" Kagome shrieked and grabbed on to Inuyasha who, too, was scared from the surprise.

"Oh My God!!!!" yelled Sango while Miroku was screaming.

"Ahhhh!!!!!" Kagome yelled again.

"Holy Shit!!!!" Shouted Miroku in a scared voice.

"Ahhhh!!!!!" screamed Kagome

"So, watcha guys up ta?" Asked Sango in her normal calm voice. ((Chi; XD god that's good stuff))

"Why you song of a bitch-- I'M GOING TO **KILL **Y--" Inuyasha started at Miroku.

"So you got giggy with it last night eh? How was it?" asked the curious Hoshi

Kagome was looking at Sango "How could you? You scared the shit out of me!!"

Sango giggled and asks "So how was your first time?"

"You are horrible" said Kagome in a playful voice.

"Oh, you just wait monk," Inuyasha began with his eyes shut. He opened them to finish. "when I get out of here I'm going to--" Inuyasha looked at Miroku and followed his gaze, Kagome.

BONK

"You damn hentai!!" Inuyasha looked down to finally realize that he was naked as was Kagome. "Ah, shit." Quick as lightning, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and dove into the water.

"Hey! why did you do that for?!" Kagome asked in an irritated voice.

"You're naked."

"Ah... ha..." |||^^;; "Heh... can you guys, please go?" Kagome asked blushing brightly.

"Ok! See ya in a bit!" Miroku and Sango left hand in hand.

Inuyasha looked at them curiously.

"Oh, NOW I get it, so that's why Sango went along with that Hentai and did this to us. But isn't it sweet Inu-chan? They finally got together!" Kagome said in a dreamy-kinda voice.

"Feh! Yeah, REAL sweet, they fucking scared me half to death for crying out loud!" Said Inuyasha with an irritated voice.

"Awe.. poor Inu-chan" Kagome explains teasingly.

Inuyasha growls back playfully and pounces onto Kagome.

The Bath Continues...

~*~(^^)~*~

Kagome and Inuyasha walk back to the campsite where Kagome starts breakfast. ((Chi; mmmm.... ramen...)) The group has their breakfast and then pack up everything to resume their shard hunting. But... such a curious little kitsune Shippo is *sigh*...

"Kagome?"

"Yes, Shippo, what is it?" Kagome replied.

"How come--" Shippo stopped there unsure of the right form of his question he wanted to ask her.

"What's wrong Shippo-chan?" 

"Why... How come you--" Shippo stopped _ah ha!_ " Why do you smell like Inuyasha?" Shippo asked curiously

"Erm... that is... umm... I-- Inuyasha and I-- we-- ah... how do I explain this..." Kagome was blushing furiously unsure of what to say. "I'll tell you when you get older, you wouldn't understand."

"Awww... but Kagome-cha~an" Shippo whined "I wanna know!"

"No Shippo, I'm sorry you are not old enough to understand yet." Kagome said

"Aw, plea~ase mommy?" Shippo gave Kagome his best puppy, erm, fox eyes with his bottom lip sticking out quivering for permission

"I'm sorry Shippo, I just ca--"

"I'll tell ya" Inuyasha began. "Last night Kagome and I mat--"

SIT BONK

"Damn it Inuyasha you can't go telling Shippo these things!!" Sango said.

"He's only a little kid!!" Kagome added

The subduing spell wore off and Inuyasha sat up "Well when I was his age, I knew about the lil pup has a--" Suddenly Kagome pounced on him

"Awe! You called him "pup"! How sweet!" Kagome squealed

"Mommy? Is Inuyasha my daddy now?" Shippo asked is his oh-so-adorable-voice.

Kagome smiles, that was the perfect answer to his question. "the reason why I smell like Inuyasha hunny, is because he is going to be your new daddy."

"Yay!" Shippo cried for joy and pounced on Kagome and Inuyasha _Finally... I have my family back..._

Inuyasha smiled warmly at his new pup, as did Kagome. Inuyasha and Shippo had the same thought in mind... _I have my new family... My very own family... I am loved again..._

In the middle of the woods where a Miko, Hanyou, fox and cat yokai, demon exterminator, and a Hoshi was where love was the most in this feudal world... the bond between, not just the same status or same reputation, but the same care for each others hearts warmed the land all over. All because of this one heart, one smile, one miko, this one Kagome that brought all of these difference together... to see that it isn't power or strength that makes you happy, its the care...

What a perfect day this was, I hope that this group is ready for anything that is to come their way.

(")~~~(")~~~(^"^)

Chi; Kyaaaa!! . what a perfect day ne? I hope that none of you think this is the end of the story!

Shippo; Chi~i-chan! *pounces on the author* Thank you for giving me a family.

Chi; *catches the cute kitsune* Aww, you are quite welcome Shippo-chan, *turns to Inu* Well I hope YOU'RE happy Mr. Un-grateful

Inuyasha; yeah *mumble mumbles*

Chi; what was that? I don't think I caught that.

Inuyasha; *grr* Thank you for giving me a family Chi!!

Chi; *smiles* welcome ^-^ *I love teasing this guy!*

Kagome; well now, that's the first haha

Chi; hahaha Oh yeah, **EVERYONE READ THIS!!** I want to know how you all feel about Kikyo, she's coming up soon and I'm wondering how I should make her departure, mean? happy soul to heaven? hell? torture? satisfied? What? I really don't want people to leave (not that many people have already given up on me) I want your honest opinion!

Well got to go! more reviews=more chapters!Yay! Thank you all for the reviews!

Love Always,

Chi

xoxoxo


	7. Announcement

NOT AN UPDATE

I am really, sincerely and truly sorry that I haven't updated. And I'm sorry to inform you that I will not be updating for a very, VERY long time.

I feel as though I am not good enough a writer, and that I am not devoted enough to this story. I'm an amateur, and therefore, as of now, I am stating that I will do little stories, and not long ones.

Thank you all of you for reading Love Is Pain and Pleasure, I will update when I feel as though I am able to. So for now, would you all back me up (as in comments) with my other little stories that I will begin to write? Because, I think that those will help me a lot, and I will write many.

So for now on Love Is Pain and Pleasure, I bid You all a Ja ne!

I love you all!!!!

Chi

=)


End file.
